The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
Such a vehicle seat has a seat member, a backrest member which is connected to the seat member so as to be able to be pivoted about a pivot axis, a first fitting which, when viewed along the pivot axis, is arranged at a first position on the seat member and a second fitting which, when viewed in the direction of the pivot axis, is arranged at a second position on the seat member. The two fittings serve to pivotably connect the backrest member to the seat member and may, for example, be constructed as rotary fittings for rotatable connection or as catch fittings for engaging connection of the seat member to the backrest member.
A type of construction of a rotary fitting which can be used to connect the seat member to the backrest member is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 028 102 A1.
One possible construction type of a catch fitting can be seen, for example, in DE 10 2008 047 660 A1.
In conventional vehicle seats, for example, a front vehicle seat, a fitting is arranged in each case at different sides of a seat member, when viewed along the pivot axis, between the seat member and the backrest member. Thus, a fitting is generally arranged at a door side of the vehicle seat and another fitting at the opposing, so-called tunnel side, which is located towards the center of the vehicle. The fittings serve to adjust the backrest member relative to the seat member, a rotary fitting pivoting the backrest member relative to the seat member by means of continuous rotation, whilst a catch fitting in an engaged state fixes the backrest member in position relative to the seat member and can be unlocked in order to pivot the backrest member relative to the seat member.
In rear seats, for example, bench type rear seats, fundamentally similar arrangements can be used, there being arranged at each of the two sides of a seat member of the bench type rear seat a fitting, which connect a backrest member to the seat member.
In a vehicle seat known from DE 10 2006 015 558 B3, at one side of a seat member a catch fitting and a rotary fitting are arranged in series so that, by the rotary fitting being actuated, a backrest member can be continuously pivoted relative to the seat member and the inclination of the backrest member can be adjusted whereas, by the catch fitting being actuated, the backrest member can be freely pivoted.
In a vehicle seat known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,068 B2, two fittings in the form of rotary fittings are arranged at a side of a seat member at which significant loading forces are introduced by connecting a safety belt and must be absorbed. The doubling of the fittings at one side of the seat member enables forces which occur at this side to be better absorbed.